Next Door
by Shizuka Fuyuki chan
Summary: Pintu berikutnya,apa yang akan terjadi?/"Kau memang pandai berbicara,tapi kau bukan seorang pendengar yang baik!"/"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini. Sekarang,kau membuatku bertambah menderita dengan mengucapkan kata 'MAAF!"/Kisah keluarga yang dulu terpecah, akan di persatukan kembali oleh sepasang sahabat/New Story/I m Newbie/RnR PLEASE?
1. Chapter 1 : Ada Apa Dengan Coklat?

Dalam sebuah rumah di kota Kyoto,ada seorang anak perempuan bernama Hinata. Dia adalah gadis yang pendiam. Gadis yang sedang menginjak masa remaja itu,sebenarnya sangat pandai bermain biola. Hanya saja,ia enggan untuk menunjukkan bakatnya itu ke orang lain. Karena sifat penyendirinya itu juga,ia tak punya banyak teman. Hanya ada satu temannya di sekolah,namanya,Sakura.

Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang sangat berbeda dari Hinata. Ia sangat ceria,dan bersemangat menjalani kehidupannya. Sakura disukai oleh banyak orang,karena dia sangat menyenangkan dan pandai bergaul.

Hinata dan Sakura pada awalnya tidak saling mengenal. Namun,pada suatu masa,mereka dapat bertemu dengan cara yang tak terduga. Semakin lama,mereka semakin menunjukkan perubahan karena perkenalannya itu.

Pada pintu berikutnya,akan ada suatu misteri yang mereka pecahkan. Pada pintu berikutnya juga,mereka tau alasan mereka di pertemukan.

...

...

...

**A Naruto Fanfict**

**Next Door © Shizuka Fuyuki Chan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**WARNING : ****OOC,OC,AU,GaJe,alur Klise *maybe*,de el el**

**...**

**...**

**Enjoy and ... Happy Reading! ^^**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**CHAPTER 1 : ADA APA DENGAN COKLAT?**

"Sepulang sekolah,akan di adakan pesta sekolah di halaman tengah. Bagi yang mau ikut,silakan saja." Jelas guru Mio. Murid-murid hanya mengangguk dan mulai berbisik-bisik membicarakan hal itu. Terkecuali gadis manis berambut hitam terurai itu. Dia adalah Hinata. Gadis pendiam yang tak semua orang kenal di kelasnya. Dia hanya terlihat menatap gurunya dengan tatapan biasa. Dan ia mulai menghembuskan nafasnya di tengah kumpulan orang yang berbisik-bisik itu.

Pada saat pulang sekolah,gadis itu pergi mengarah ke sebuah toko makanan. Disana ia mulai terlihat berbicara dengan seorang wanita yang mulai tua.

"Kau ingin membeli coklat lagi?" tanya wanita yang mulai beruban itu. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan menyembunyikan sedikit mukanya dengan syal bermotif kotak-kotak yang tengah ia pakai. Setelah itu,ia segera keluar dengan membawa sebatang coklat itu.

"BUUKKK- " Coklat yang tadinya ada ditangannya,kini terjatuh ke lantai. Rupanya,ada seseorang yang menabraknya kala itu. orang yang menabraknya itu langsung mengambil coklat yang terjatuh itu.

"Maaf,ya. Aku tadi sedang buru-buru." Kata orang itu,"Ngomong-ngomong,sepertinya,kau murid SMP Sakura Fujiko 'kan?" lanjut orang itu sambil memperhatikan orang yang ada di depannya. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Wah,padahal disana sedang di selenggarakan pesta sekolah. Disana 'kan kau bisa mendapatkan coklat gratis."

"Aku tau."

"Kau hanya menjawab seperti itu? Memangnya,siapa namamu?"

"Hyuuga Hinata." Jawab Hinata singkat seperti biasanya.

"Perkenalkan,aku Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal!" ujar orang itu dan menjabat tangan Hinata. Hinata hanya diam tak menjawab. Ia masih saja menatap Sakura.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Jika kau memang sedang buru-buru,kenapa kau sempatkan waktumu untuk berkenalan dan berbicara denganku?" tanya Hinata. Sakura menepuk dahinya dan segera pamit untuk segera masuk ke toko.

...

...

...

Keesokan harinya,Hinata kembali pergi ke toko makanan itu dan membeli coklat lagi. Pada saat itu juga,ia kembali bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Eh ... bertemu lagi,ya?" kata Sakura. Hinata hanya diam,dan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toko.

"Eh ... tunggu dulu. Duduk dulu sebentar ya." Ajak Sakura sambil memegang lengan Hinata yang akan pergi. Hinata menghela nafasnya,dan duduk di kursi depan toko bersama Sakura.

"Kau,sebenarnya siapa?" tanya Hinata membuka obrolan itu.

"Aku ... ketua Majalah Dinding SMP Sakura Fujiko!" jawab Sakura dengan bangganya.

"Kau pasti merasa bangga dengan jabatan itu. Tapi menurutku,apa bagusnya jadi pemimpin ... apakah ada hal spesial dari seorang yang menjadi pemimpin?" ujar Hinata.

"Kau,kenapa bertanya begitu? Menjadi pemimpin adalah hal yang sangat terhormat ..." jawab Sakura, "Aku tak pernah melihatmu berkeliaran saat istirahat. Apa yang kau kerjakan?" lanjut Sakura.

"Aku menulis."

"Menulis,ya. Ikut saja dengan eskul MaDing. Disana,kau bisa memperkenalkan karya-karyamu pada orang-orang!" jelas Sakura.

"Aku berbeda. Aku benci dikenal banyak orang. Memangnya,apa bagusnya? Semakin banyak orang yang mengenalmu,maka semakin banyak yang membencimu." Jelas Hinata. Sakura hanya menatap mata Byakugan keturunan Hyuuga itu dengan serius. Sedangkan Hinata,hanya menatap semua hal yang ada di depannya,orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Aku pulang dulu."

"Eh,Hinata. Rumahmu dimana?" tanya Sakura saat Hinata beranjak dari kursinya.

"Perumahan Vee Blok F no.9." Hinata lalu mulai menjauh dan langkah kakinya membekas di jalanan bersalju itu. Sakura terus mengingat alamat itu. dan ia pun segera beranjak dari toko dan pulang ke arah rumahnya yang berlawanan dengan arah rumah Hinata.

...

...

...

Minggu yang membosankan. Jika kau bertanya,ada apa dengan hari minggu? Hinata malah akan bertanya,"Ada apa dengan coklat?"

Memang,toko-toko di tempatnya tinggal banyak sekali yang tutup ketika hari minggu. Tak ada masalah dengan hari minggu bagi Hinata. Tapi,ada masalah dengan coklat. Ia tak bisa mendapatkan makanan itu dengan mudah.

Hari itu,Sakura terus berada di kamarnya dan melihat hal-hal yang terjadi saat itu dari jendela. Tak seperti dugaan,ia melihat seorang anak perempuan yang ia kenal. Sakura. Gadis itu melihat-lihat nomor rumah dan berdiri tepat di depan gerbang rumah Hinata.

"Hinata!"

Hinata tetap berada di kamarnya walau Sakura berteriak dengan kencang memanggilnya.

"Sebaiknya,kau menemuinya." Saran neneknya yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar yang tak dikunci itu. Hinata tetap diam. Ia mengamati kelakuan Sakura dari dalam kamar.

"Dia itu. Musim dingin seperti ini,mau apa dia kesini?" ujar Hinata. Neneknya hanya menggeleng pelan,lalu keluar dari kamar Hinata. Sang nenek mulai melangkah menuruni tangga,dan berjalan ke arah gerbang. Hinata yang melihat itu kaget. Neneknya kini terlihat sedang berbicara dengan Sakura.

"Kau temannya Hinata?" tanya nenek kepada Sakura yang masih berada di luar gerbang.

"Iya nek. Apa ... Hinata ada di rumah?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia ... sedang tidak ada di rumah." Jelas nenek yang sengaja berbohong.

"Oh ... ya sudah. Aku memberikan ini untuk Hinata. Mungkin,dia menyukainya," ujar Sakura sambil memberikan sebatang coklat kepada nenek melalui celah-celah gerbang. Nenek berfikir sejenak menerima hadian dari Sakura itu.

"Terimakasih. Oh,iya. Siapa namamu?" tanya nenek.

"Sakura Haruno. Oh,iya nek. Aku pergi dulu,ya. Aku harus kembali ke rumah. Sampai jumpa!" Sakura lalu melangkah pergi. Sang nenek terdiam sebentar kala itu.

"Hh ... dia itu,apa yang ia lakukan pada nenek?" batin Hinata ketika melihat kejadian itu dari kejauhan. Tak lama kemudian,neneknya masuk ke kamarnya.

"Anak itu memberimu coklat. Dia sangat mengerti keadaanmu." Jelas nenek dan memberikan sebatang coklat itu kepada Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau menerimanya."

"Kau melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Aku mengenal anak itu." jelas nenek.

"Kenapa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Dia ... sebenarnya adalah ...," nenek berhenti sebentar, "Anak perempuan dari ayahmu,yang dulu menikah dengan wanita lain."

"Dia ... anak perempuan ayah?" Hinata tak percaya mendengarnya.

Ayah Hinata memang sempat menikah lagi ketika ia bercerai dengan ibunya. Ibu Hinata meninggal 2 tahun lalu. Kabarnya,ayahnya itu juga meninggal di waktu yang sama. Namun,keluarga Hinata tak tau persis apa yang terjadi ketika mereka meninggal. Hinata memang sangat kesal ketika mendengar kabar tentang keluarganya yang tengah terpecah itu.

"Apakah ... Sakura juga tau hal itu?"

**...**

**...**

**~TBC~**

**...**

**...**

**A/N :**

_Konichiwa? Yup! Sekarang,aku buat FF ber-chapter. Semoga,nanti aku nggak WB lagi. =='' emakkk ... kenapa dulu-dulu aku WB terus ya? Jujur kalau aku bikin yang ber-chapter,nggak pernah selesai. -_-_

_Tapi,aku janji,yang kali ini nggak bakalan WB! Kalau memang bener aku WB,kalian bisa sorakin aku sepuasnya,tendang aku sepuasnya,jedokin aku sepuasnya (?) #gimanacaranya?_

_Tapi,yang dulu-dulu itu memang aku belum merencanakan akhirnya gimana. Tapi,kalau ini,aku udah nentuin cerita akhirnya,dan alurnya kayak gimana. Tinggal nulis aja! ada tantangan tersendiri juga kalau buat FF Drama. Soalnya,ceritanya panjang dan alurnya harus nyambung. #malahcurhat ==''_

_Akhir kata,Arigatou ..._

_Review Please?! ^_^_

_Sign,Ulya_


	2. Chapter 2 : Disorder

**CHAPTER 2 : DISORDER**

"Apa ... Sakura juga tau hal itu?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap neneknya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Neneknya menggeleng.

"Kau bisa bertanya padanya besok. Kau satu sekolah dengannya,bukan?" jawab neneknya.

"Aku tak mungkin bertanya padanya seperti itu. Aku tak menganggapnya temanku. Aku hanya berfikir,dia adalah orang yang sangat berbeda denganku." Jelas Hinata.

"Tapi,ada satu hal yang harus kau lakukan. Jangan membenci Sakura. Ibumu pernah berpesan seperti itu padaku. Kala itu,ia memang sudah mengenal Sakura." Jelas nenek.

Semuanya berubah setelah Hinata mengenal Sakura. Ia terus saja menyesali tentang pertemuannya dengan Sakura. Dalam hati,ia terus berkata, "Apa semua ini hanya gara-gara coklat? Jika ia,aku lebih baik tak pernah memakannya dari pada harus menanggung beban keluargaku."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**A Naruto Fanfict**

**Next Door © Shizuka Fuyuki Chan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**WARNING : OOC,OC,AU,GaJe,alur Klise *maybe*,de el el**

**...**

**...**

**Enjoy and ... Happy Reading! ^^**

**...**

**...**

Hari berikutnya,hari dengan kesibukan untuk memulai memuat hal-hal berbeda yang tak pernah terjadi dalam hidup Hinata. Walau senin adalah hari pertama dalam sebuah 'minggu',itu adalah hari yang paling Hinata benci. Karena,di hari itu tak menyempatkannya untuk melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya. Saat istirahat? Tak ada istirahat hanya 15 menit saat hari senin. Jadwal pelajaran penuh dengan mata pelajaran yang penting. Seperti,Matematika,IPA,dan .

"Hinata ..." tiba-tiba,ada seseorang yang memanggil Hinata dari luar kelas. Hinata tetap diam dan masih asyik saja membaca bukunya.

"Hinata ..." orang itu memanggilnya terus menerus. Sehingga teman-teman Hinata merasa terganggu.

"Kau mengganggu kami. Pergi saja sana!" usir teman-teman sekelas Hinata yang kala itu berada di kelas. Sakura lalu pergi dari kelas Hinata.

...

...

...

Sepulang sekolah,Sakura sengaja menunggu Hinata di luar kelas. Ketika Hinata keluar,Sakura langsung menarik tangannya.

"Kau itu kenapa? Kenapa kau tak menemuiku tadi? Dan kemarin,kau ada di kamarmu bukan? Kenapa kau selalu sendiri?" tanya Sakura dengan nada kesal.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk memperdulikanku?" ujar Hinata.

"Kau bilang,kita berbeda. Apa kau menyesal mengenalku?" tanya Sakura.

"..." Hinata menghela nafas sebentar, "Aku tidak menyesalinya. Tapi,aku sangat menyesal," ujarnya, "Ya,aku memang bilang seperti itu. Dan aku sudah bilang,semakin banyak orang yang mengenalmu,semakin banyak orang yang membencimu. Jadi,kejadian tadi itu resikomu karena telah mengenalku. Aku juga merasakan resiko itu. Dan itu,lebih menyakitkan dari hal yang kau alami." jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

"Ceritakan tentang resiko itu."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Ceritakan jika kau ingin agar aku melupakanmu!" kali ini Sakura berbicara dengan suara yang keras.

"Itu terlalu menyakitkan. Janganlah sok mengerti perasaan orang lain dari luarnya. Aku memang terlihat seperti biasanya,tapi hatiku ...," Hinata berhenti sebentar, "Lupakan saja. Keadaan akan semakin memburuk jika kau terus berada dalam hidupku. Berusahalah untuk melupakanku,atau setidaknya,berpura-puralah tak mengenalku. Itu akan membuatku bahagia." Hinata berbicara panjang lebar.

"Ada apa denganmu? Waktu pertama bertemu,kau tak bersikap sekejam ini. Apa ada hubungannya denganku? Atau dengan keluargaku?"

"Ya. Benar sekali. keluarga ... apa yang telah ibumu lakukan pada orang tuaku?" kali ini,Hinata mengeraskan suaranya. Ia berbicara penuh dengan emosi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau berpura-pura tidak tau 'kan? Ayahku,dulu bercerai dengan ibuku,dan menikah dengan ibumu yang kala itu kehilangan nyawa ayah kandungmu. Dan,satu tahun kemudian,ayah dan ibuku meninggal."

"Jadi,hanya gara-gara itu kau salahkan aku? Kau menyalahkan orang yang tak tau apapun,dan itu adalah kesalahan yang besar. Jujur kuakui,kau memang pandai berbicara. Tapi,kau bukan seorang pendengar yang baik! Kau memang pendiam,tapi,diam-diam kau menyedihkan!" jelas Sakura.

"Ya,teruslah berbicara seperti itu. Dan lama-lama,kau akan membenciku dan melupakanku ..." Hinata lalu melangkah pergi dengan membawa tas violetnya. Rambutnya terkibas angin kala musim dingin itu. Salju,tiba-tiba saja turun sedikit demi sedikit. Sakura terus saja terdiam dalam suasana sepi itu. berdiri tegak dabawah hujan salju yang dingin. Dan berfikir,apa yang telah terjadi barusan?

...

...

...

Sepulang sekolah,Hinata langsung memasuki kamarnya. Nenek lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kau pasti bertengkar dengan Sakura." tebak nenek. Hinata hanya diam dan berbaring di kasurnya.

"Jangan perlihatkan rasa benci terhadap ibunya terhadap Sakura. Kau akan tetap melawan nasehat ibumu?" jelas nenek lagi.

"Lagi pula,ibu sudah meninggal. Dan ... kenapa ibu membela Sakura?" tanya Hinata.

"Sebenarnya,ibumu itu sangat menyayangimu,juga Sakura. Dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakura,saat Sakura masih kecil. Kala itu,Sakura di usir oleh ibunya dari rumah." jelas nenek.

"Kenapa,dia diusir oleh ibunya sendiri?"

"Karena ibunya memang sangat kejam. Maka dari itu,ibumu melarang semua orang untuk membenci Sakura. Walau sekarang dia terlihat sangat bersemangat,tapi masa laluunya sangatlah pedih ..." jelas nenek lagi.

"Kenapa ayah malah menikah dengan ibu Sakura? Bukannya ayah juga tau kalau dia itu jahat?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ayahmu terpaksa melakukannya,karena ia ingin melunasi hutangnya di perusahaan ibunya Sakura. Ibumu juga dulu tidak mengizinkannya,tapi ..." tak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya,Sakura langsung mengelak.

"Aku ... selama ini salah. Ternyata,Sakura benar-benar anak yang baik."

...

...

...

Keesokan harinya,Hinata menemui Sakura di kelasnya saat jam istirahat.

"Sakura ..." panggilnya pelan. Disana,terdapat seorang gadis yang tengah membaca buku dengan tenangnya. Dia kemudian menengok ke arah Hinata yang ada di depan pintu,lalu beranjak menuju kesana.

"Ada apa,Hinata?" tanyanya.

"Ku kira,kau masih marah. Maafkan aku,ya." Ujar Hinata lirih dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aaa ... kemarin,aku tidak marah. Aku malah merasa bersalah karena menegurmu kemarin. Aku juga minta maaf,ya." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Sepulang sekolah,datanglah ke caffe samping sekolah. Aku akan berbicara sesuatu. Sampai jumpa." Hinata lalu pergi ke arah kelasnya.

"..." Sakura hanya menggaruk kepalanya heran.

Sepulang sekolah,Sakura menuruti perintah Hinata untuk pergi ke caffe. Ketika masuk di pintu caffe,ia sempat melihat sekeliling untuk mencari tempat Hinata duduk. Namun,ia tak menemukan Hinata dimanapun. Akhirnya,ia duduk di tempat yang masih kosong. Sakura menunggu Hinata sampai setengah jam. Setelah itu,muncullah Hinata dengan memakai jaket dan syal coklatnya. Ia terlihat manis saat itu.

"Maaf,aku terlambat." Ujar Hinata pada Sakura.

"Kenapa kau pulang dulu? Untuk mengganti baju saja?" tanya Sakura. Hinata lalu duduk dan menjawab, "Kakakku,pulang dari tempat kerjanya di Tokyo."

"Wah ... memangnya,kakakmu bekerja sebagai apa?"

"Buruh pabrik." Jawaban Hinata itu,sempat membuat Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Apa mereka tidak bekerja?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Orang tuaku sudah meninggal. Hal ini juga,yang akan ku bicarakan denganmu." Jelas Hinata. Setelah itu,datanglah seorang pelayan menanyakan pesanan.

"Aku,Cappuchino saja. Kalau kau Hinata?"

"Coklat panas." Jawab Hinata singkat. Pelayan menulis pesanan itu dan segera pergi.

"Jadi,apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?" tanya Sakura. Hinata lalu menjelaskannya dengan panjang lebar. Hal itu juga menyebabkan Sakura kaget tak percaya.

"Aku mungkin bisa mengorbankan kebahagiaan dalam hidupku. Tapi,aku tak bisa mengorbankan cinta ibuku terhadap ayahku. Ibuku telah memberikan cintanya padaku sampai sekarang ini,walau beliau sudah meninggal. Dan ia memberikan cintanya,dalam kalung ini." Hinata menunjukkan kalung berbentuk kristal es yang katanya di berikan oleh ibunya saat masih hidup.

"Tolong,maafkan aku,maafkan aku,maafkan aku,maafkan aku,maafkan aku ..." jawab Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya sebentar.

"Aku masih bisa memaafkanmu,karena kau memang tak bersalah. Tapi,sampai kapanpun,aku tak akan memaafkan orang yang membuat orang tuaku dan sahabatku menderita."

"Sahabat?"

"Aku tau,kau berpura-pura tegar dalam menghadapi masalahmu. Kau berlagak seperti orang yang bahagia dan selalu ceria. Tapi,aku benar-benar membenci orang seperti itu. karena hal itu membuatku selalu salah." Jelas Hinata.

"Hidup memang benar-benar kejam."

Obrolan di lanjutkan dengan seriusnya. Tak jarang Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar perkataan Hinata. Tapi,itu jelas. Hinata adalah seseorang yang tak pandai berbohong.

**...**

**...**

**~TBC~**

**...**

**...**

**A/N :**

_Hollaaaaa ... minna! _

_Chapter 2 udah publish nih. Menurut kalian,nyambung nggak ceritanya? ==''_

_Aku takut kalau nggak nyambung,nanti endingnya melenceng jauh lagi dari cerita awal. #plak_

_Thanks buat yang udah baca dan yang udah review di chapter pertama._

_Di tunggu Review-nya._

_REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW!_

_Sign,Ulya ^_^_


End file.
